


We're not calling it XXX-Mas OR "Why would you wear something so perverse to Christmas dinner?"

by not_who_we_are



Series: We're not calling it Christmas [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Controlling Charles, Drunk Charles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mansion Fic, PWP, dirty telepathy, holiday sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_who_we_are/pseuds/not_who_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a simply lovely Un-Christmas dinner, Erik and Charles retire to the library. They forgo their usual game of chess and instead enjoy some wine, dirty telepathy, and blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not calling it XXX-Mas OR "Why would you wear something so perverse to Christmas dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the x-rated version of my [ original](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/580894), less graphic, Un-Christmas fic. 
> 
> I just really wanted them to have holiday sexytimes. As is my custom, Charles is the man in charge. Because, really, Charles is a total control freak and Erik digs being told what to do. Amiright?

Charles gripped the wine bottle firmly in his fist, wobbling ever so slightly towards the hallway. Raven’s ridiculous Santa hat was still crammed in the pocket of his trousers. And he was still a tad perturbed she had disobeyed his explicitly stated desire to keep things nondenominational, but he reckoned the goofy thing may come in handy.

The meal had been a delight, but Charles felt it was time to retire and let the children enjoy their evening without the looming presence of the “adults.”

Besides, Erik’s fuzzy brown sweater was driving him mad. He was certain it was worn to do just that.

With a subtle (or at least he _thought_ it was subtle) tilt of his head, Charles motioned to Erik and took off towards the stairs. He heard Erik mumble a few words of good night before departing.

Charles snuck a peek over his shoulder and was admittedly crestfallen to see Erik seemed a bit more in control of his faculties than he himself was. _We shall change that_ , he thought.

“Change what?” Erik asked, taking the stairs two at a time and immediately catching up to Charles.

“Oh, you heard that, eh?” Sometimes Charles projected rather loudly, and clumsily, when he’d been drinking.

“Don’t tell me you’re drunk, Xavier,” Erik teased.

“Hardly,” Charles huffed out indignantly, pushing open the library door.

Erik made his way over to his armchair and flopped down without a hint of grace. Charles plunked the wine bottle down on the side table. His deep exhale and thoughtless rub of his eyes told him, that yes, he was in fact drunk.

“I knew you were drunk!”

“How did you hear that? I barely thought it above a whisper.”

Erik’s eyes narrowed not really understanding the claim. “No, I didn’t hear a thing. I just know that move.” 

“What move?” Charles countered incredulously.

“That adorable thing you do when you’ve been drinking. The hard exhale and the face rubbing.”

Charles’s nose crinkled. “That doesn’t sound adorable.”

“I assure you it is.” He smiled up at Charles who was hovering around his chair. “Shall we?” Erik motioned towards the chess set.

Charles shook his head hard, his hair falling into his eyes. He pushed the errant locks out of his face as if he loathed the sight of them.

“Have I ever told you how much I adore drunk Charles?”

“And why is that? My saucy demeanor?” He tried to wink but found himself momentarily off balance and was forced to focus his energy on standing upright. Which was a bit less saucy than what he was going for.

Erik chuckled dryly. “Well, that, sure. There’s also something childlike about you. I like it.”

“Yes, I’m like a child. How very appealing.” Charles struggled to sound annoyed, but couldn’t muster the venom. 

“I said I like it.” Erik stared at him hard, causing a string of goosebumps to rise up across Charles’s skin. 

Charles blushed despite himself and thoughtlessly reached for the wine, taking a slug right from the bottle. Erik quirked an eyebrow.

“What? I forgot glasses.” He offered it to Erik and was pleased when he accepted, taking a long swig of his own.

“So no chess?” Erik asked after passing the bottle back to Charles.

“No chess. Not tonight. I must give you your present.”

“I thought you instituted a strict no gift rule for this Un-Christmas celebration.” 

“Yes, of course. But that doesn’t count for us.” He said it as if Erik were an idiot. It just made Erik smile harder. 

“Yes, of course, not for us.” Erik played along because he loved this uninhibited, ridiculous Charles. He rarely showed his face anymore. 

Charles, who had been leaning against Erik’s chair, allowed himself to slip over the slick leather arm, and into Erik’s lap. He pulled Raven’s hat out of his pocket and placed it atop his head.

Charles smiled stupidly at Erik and slung his arm around the other man’s neck. “Merry Christmas,” he huffed out, the smell of red wine on his hot breath. Erik felt the heat pooling in his groin.

“Wait, isn’t this supposed to be the other way around?” He couldn’t help teasing Charles. It was just too easy. “If you’re Claus, shouldn’t _I_ be on _your_ lap?”

“Well this is much more fun.” Charles grasped the hair at the nape of Erik’s neck and pulled him forward. His tongue slowly traced the outline of the other man’s lips, letting the tip dip lightly between them.

Erik shuddered underneath him. Charles knew he loved being teased and Erik’s hands came up to rest on his shoulder blades. But he didn’t pull Charles forward or arch his body upwards. Erik just sat there, letting Charles gently tangle his fingers in his hair and lap at his sensitive lips. Erik had no doubt Charles could feel his erection poking his leg. The man knew what he was doing to him.

As if on cue Charles let out a soft moan that turned into semi coherent words. “Oh, I like that, Erik,” he said motioning towards his lap. 

“Mmm, and I like you.” Erik pulled Charles’s face back down to his. But this time he plunged his tongue into the warm, pliant mouth before him. Charles deepened the kiss, and Erik found the tangy, slightly fruity taste of the alcohol intoxicating.

The kiss was long and very wet, and Erik found it to be rather vulgar the way Charles swirled his tongue around, tracing teeth and exploring with abandon. When they pulled apart to collect themselves Charles looked down appreciatively at Erik. 

“How dare you wear that sweater?” His voice was heavy with lust and Erik couldn’t help but think, that despite his words, he really liked the old, chocolate brown sweater in question.

“What? You don’t like it?” he asked mischievously, with faux concern coloring his tone.

“Like it? It took all I had not to tear it off you and fuck you on the dinner table, you gorgeous man you.”

Erik grabbed his face again and pulled Charles towards him, rougher this time, more eager. _You know how horny flattery makes me_ , he thought.

_Oh, my love, why do you think I do it?_

Erik was a patient man, but the same could not be said for Charles. After what seemed like mere minutes filled with sweet, dirty kisses, Erik found the other man’s hands on his belt.

_Really, Charles? Here?_

_Yes here. Don’t you want my present?_

Erik could feel Charles pouting. _I told you, you’re like a drunk child._

“Am not!” Charles pulled his mouth away, but his hands remained, fumbling with Erik’s belt. “Children shouldn’t be drunk. And I’m quite certain there’s nothing childlike about me wanting to suck your cock. So shuddup.”

Erik couldn’t argue, and was rather content to stop talking about children while Charles’s hand kept “accidentally” brushing over the budge in his pants. 

“Mmm, wait, come here.” Erik pulled Charles, who was slowly sinking to his knees, back up onto his lap. “I want more of your mouth.”

“That’s what I’m trying to give you,” Charles replied, letting gravity pull him back towards the floor.

“No,” he growled. “I want your mouth on my mouth.” Erik hauled him back up into his lap. 

Charles didn’t have to be told twice and he sunk fully into the kiss, letting Erik take the lead. His hands groped the telepath’s torso, roaming all over only to fall at his lower back. 

_I love it when you’re cross with me, Erik._

_Is that why you keep acting up?_

_Mmm, yes. If I keep it up, will you continue to scold me?_

Erik exhaled loudly as he broke the kiss. “So is my present the blow job? Or the dirty telepathy?”

“Can’t it be both?” Charles grinned as he slid down Erik’s body to rest between the seated man’s legs.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he breathed out as Charles, with a firm grip, pulled his cock from its cotton prison.

Without breaking eye contact he slid the head of Erik’s dick between his parted lips, relishing in the gasp it elicited.

_Oh, noises. I like noises._

_But not too loud. The children._

_My darling… telepath…_ Charles gave a dramatic roll of his eyes which Erik couldn’t bring himself to care about. He was far too concerned with the sloppy tongue running up and down the length of his shaft.

The long, languishing licks were sufficient for a short time. Erik soon found his hips bucking up on their own accord, desperate to be fully enrobed in Charles’s silky mouth. 

_Uh uh… no rewards for you, sir. What happened to my noises? And all the explicit telepathy?_

Charles made a show of dragging his tongue even more deliberately across the taut flesh of Erik’s cock. _Look at me._

Erik complied, meeting the stormy blue eyes peering up at him. 

_Good boy._

_I thought I was supposed to be the—_ Erik’s thoughts were cut short by the hard suck his dick head received. 

_You were saying?_

Erik’s eyes, colored with mock frustration, darted back to Charles. _I thought I was meant to be the disciplinarian here._

_Well you’re doing a rather awful job. And besides, you won't be coherent enough for long._

Charles angled himself upwards and sunk back down in one swift motion, taking Erik’s entire length in his mouth.

“Ack—” The strangled sounded was grunted out in a rush of exhaled breath.

 _Hush, my love. Remember, in here._ Charles motioned to his head. _And remember, the louder you are, they more lovely I’ll make this for you._

Erik focused all his concentration on directing a moan straight into Charles’s mind. But as he did, he felt a hand slowly creep up his leg to gently stroke his balls.

“Oh god, Charles.”

_What did I tell you? Would you like me to stop?_

_No. Please, never stop._

_Then tell me what you want, Erik._

There was a long pause, the only sound in the library was the slurping emanating from between Erik’s legs. 

_I want you to suck me, Charles. Harder._

_There’s my boy._

Erik felt the warm, approving waves roll off Charles and wash over him. He smiled despite his intense arousal.

_You like when I'm pleased with you, don’t you?_

_Oh…_ Erik swallowed loudly. _Yes. I love it. I love the way you make me feel._

 _Tell me how I make you feel._ Charles gave a pointed suck, using his tongue to ensure the response would be as desperate as possible.

 _Amazing. (and so safe) You make me so hard, Charles._ The desperate thought was punctuated with an even more desperate groan.

_I see that. But please, do be quiet._

_Ooh, make me come. Please, make me come Charles. Use your hand._

_I will. But you must promise to keep that gorgeous mouth of yours shut._

There was no answer from Erik. His head was thrown back and his fingers dug harshly into the arms of the chair. 

_Erik, please promise me you’ll keep your impossibly soft lips sealed._

Nothing.

 _Erik, I will stop this instant if you don’t acknowledge me._ Charles was almost shouting. 

_I will. I will. I will. Just please don’t stop. And please…_ His thoughts trailed off and he aborted his hurried plea.

_Please what, love?_

_Please just… Just keep thinking those things. Those amazingly beautiful, sickeningly complimentary…_ Erik bit his lip and choked back a groan. Charles quickened his pace, his lips stretched around the leaking cock stuffed halfway down his throat.

 _What things, my sweet?_ Charles cooed in his mind.

 _Tell me I’m lovely. That you—_ His hips lifted involuntarily from the seat cushion as Charles swallowed his entire length, the head bumping against the back of his throat.

Charles’s eyes teared, and the drops dribbled slowly down his cheeks. His cock was in dire need of attention, and for a moment, he considered jerking himself off. 

_Yes, take your dick out._

_Damn it, I am thinking rather loudly, aren’t I?_

_Jerk yourself off, Charles. I love watching you._

_Oh, handsome boy, this is about you. Besides, I’ll let you take care of me later._

Erik chuckled and licked his lips, clearly enjoying the prospect. 

_Now I think I want you to come for me. Would you like that?_

_Mmmm yes, please. Please make me come. Suck me. Do that thing with your tongue._

_So demanding. But I will oblige. Because that sweater. Darling, what were you thinking with that sweater? The way it accentuates your broad shoulders; your perfectly muscled arms; your chest. Fuck. Why would you wear something so perverse to Christmas dinner?_

_I knew you’d like it._

Erik’s thoughts were coming across a bit choppy and Charles knew that was his cue. He locked his fingers around the base of Erik’s cock and slid his hand up, making use of the pools of saliva. 

His fist pumped in time with his sucking and soon Erik was writhing uncontrollably. His thoughts were now a jumble and Charles took it upon himself to fan the flames.

_Look at me, lovely. Look at me with those impossible eyes. So bright and deep. Are you looking forward to wrapping those strong, gorgeous fingers around my cock? I swear they were made to stroke me off._

Erik’s body went rigid and there came a slight whimpering, barely audible above the slapping of wet flesh and creaking leather. 

_Yes, come for me. Erik, come down my throat. You’re so perfect. And you’re all mine._

And, as ordered, Erik came, hard, almost lifting completely off the chair. Charles suspected it wasn’t the vulgar demand that put him over the edge, but the reminder of ownership. 

Truth be told, those words also made Charles the hardest.

“My turn,” the telepath said, rising to his feet. He simultaneously wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and reached for the wine bottle.

Erik, still sprawled out, trying to gather himself, gave Charles a pointed look. 

“What? I thought you liked drunk Charles?”


End file.
